the last digidestined
by Pyrolion2
Summary: You make your own digimon. the story is that the original digidestined have been taken under control by the dark digimon, a group of digimon that want to destroy the digiworld, it is up to a new group of digidestined to save the world. with the help of there partners, they can save the digiworold from the evil and release the spell binding the others to the darkness
1. oc list

name:david

age:15

gender: male

hair: short brown hair

eyes: brown

clothes: red shirt and blue shorts, goggles (of course)

family: mom, dad, sister

history: doesnt fit in any where, feels like he doesent belong.

crest: awesome and joy ( not really going fancy)

digimon: lemon and wolmon

digivolution: for lemon: elonmon-lmon-lemon(in the human and digital world)-leomon-metalleomon(i know not origanl)-warleomon(still not my own idea). armor- awesome: aquamon, joy-pyromon. spirit: leomon+me-assassinmon, metalleomon-ninjaleomon, warleomon-shogonleomon, pyroleomon-blazemon, aquamon-dolphmon. DNA: leomon+assassinleomon-nexusleomon, metalleomon+ninjaleomon-dexninjaleomon, warleomon+shogonleomon-neoshogonleomon, also leomon+wolvmon-ultamon, ultamon+me- megaultamon

for wolmon:wovmon-womon-wolmon(in the human and digital world)-wolvmon-wereleomon(same as warleomon)-metalwolvmon(same as the warleomon). armor- awesaome: ventusmon, joy-terramon. spirit: wolvmon- fighterwolvmon, werewolvmon- warriorwolovmon, metalwolvmon- samouriwolvmon, terramon- bullmon, ventusmon- eaglemon. DNA: fighterwolvmon+wolvmon- neofighterwolvmon, warriorwolvmon+werewolvmon- deowarriorwolvmon, samouriwolovmon+metalwolvmon- nexussamouriwolvmon, also ultamon and megaultamon.

Digivice: Blue Name: Nina Age: 15 Gender: female Hair: Black Eyes: blue Clothes: glasses, short sleaved blue shirt, light blue jeans and a dark blue jacket Family: mother, father and 2 sisters (1 older and one younger)  
History: Nina was born and raised in Tokyo, she is a very skilled artist and now she is a student of a elite art academy in Tokyo. She is loved by her father who is a owner of a small fishing company allong with her mother who is a director in the art museum. Her older sister Luna is a university student and her younget sister Nini is a begginer in programing computers with hopes to beat Bill Gates and windows.  
Crests: Water and Wood Digimons: Pyromon and Chimchimon Evolution lines: Pyromon-Hydromon-Nitromon-Freezomon Armor: Water: Drakemon Wood: Leanmon Biomerge: Aresmon DNA with Chimchimon Attilamon Double Biomerge: StormDramon Chimchimon-Kongmon-Baboomon-Khanmon Armor: Water Svallinmon Wood: Ancilemon

Name:Robert Age: 18 Gender:Male Hair: Brown Eyes: Green Clothes: light cargo pants, light blue shirt with a fox drawn on it Family: None (leaves by himself)  
History: Robert is a rare kind of an american young adult, he moved away from his parents house and now lives by himself and works for a small IT company where he earns enough to fed himself. He dreams about owning his own business one day.  
Crests: Ice and Wind Digimons: Vulpamon and YukiAgumon Evolution lines: Vulpamon-Vixenmon-Daomon-Frostamon Armor: Ice Kyremon Wind: Echiramon Biomerge: IceSakuyamon DNA with YukiAgumon: Cronumon Double Biomerge: Victorymon YukiAgumom-IceGreymon-FrozenGreymon-YukiWarGreymon Armor: Ice: Henhamon Wind: Wyrmon Biomerge: FrezerGreymon

Name: Lina Age: 13 Digivice: White Gender: Female Hair: Long blond hair that is sometimes made into twin tails Clothes: a pink shirt with white heart drawn on it nad light blue tight jeans Family: mom, dad and older brother History: she is a younger sister of Sergey, since birth they were different; Lina believes and follows the light while her brother prefers the shadows and darkness but it had never stopped them from loving each other and being one heck of a team. She believes that one day she will find a way to rid her brother's heart of the shadows dwelling inside it.  
Crests: Light and Hope Digimon: Patamon and Kudamon Evolution lines: Patamon-Angemon-MagnaAngemon-Seraphimon Armor Light: Clavis Angemon Hope: Slash Angemon Bio merge: Dominimon Kudamon-Reppamon-Tyilimon-Sleipmon Armor Light: Baihumon Armor Hope: Khaosmon Bio merge: Examon DNA digivolution with Patamon: Chaosmon Double Bio merge: Goddramon

Name: Nurul Digivice: Crimson Red Age: 15 Gender: Female Hair: Short almond coloured hair that is always in a pony tail Clothes: a cyber punk style top and a bit torn black jeans Family: mom, dad and grandma History: Nurul just like her friend Nina had a passion for arts before she discovered hacking, now she is a ferocious hacker is even feared by the american government who is yet to discover her real identity. She wears glasses inorder to uphold her killing intent and beast side whose powers are unknown.  
Crests: Flames and Knowledge Digimon: Demi-DexDracomon and Keramon Evolution lines: Demi-DexDracomon-DexDracomon-DuoDexDracomon-AlphaDexDracomon Armor Flame: AlphaDexDracomon Magna Mode Knowledge: AlphaDexDracomon Tundra Mode Bio merge: AlphaDexDracomon Dragon Beast Mode Keramon-Chrysalimon-Infermon-Diaboromon Armor Flame: Shadramon Knowledge: Quartzmon Biomerge: Armagemon DNA digivolution with Demi-DexDracomon: Apocalymon Double Bio Merge: EndDramon

Name: Lilly Digivice: black with pink stipes Age: 16 Gender: Female Hair: Long black hair with green eyes Clothes: skimpy clothes that make her look sexy and attractive towards males Family: mom and dad History: She was nicknamed a succubus by her friends and classmates because of her early matured body and because she used to trick boys into being her minions. She still believes that all males should be her slaves before she finds her one true male.  
Crests: Seduction and Love Digimon: Baalmon and Black Salamon Evolution lines: Baalmon-Shadowmon-Darkmon-Eclipsemon Armor Seduction: Incubumon Love: Amoremon Bio merge: DarkKnightmon Black Salamon-Black Gatomon-Lady Devimon-Lillithmon Armor Seduction: Succumon Love: LoverDramon Bio merge: Minervamon DNA digivolution with Baalmon: Lancemon Double Bio merge: Besmon

digivice: Red and Gold

Name: Azura Hikari no Jikan

Age: 15

Gender: female

Hair: Long blond hair

Eyes: left is blood red, right is ocean blue (I looked it up, its rare but there are people with two different color eyes)

Clothes: Blue jeans, black shirt, wears an open kimono as a sort of outer jacket

Family: parents: unkown Relationship with DA (she call me Dean A)- he's is like a brother to her. He can be fun at times but serious when ever needed

History: She has amnesia and was lost in the forest until DA found her. Azura has extream cases of ADD, ADHD, talks to herself, has a short attention spand, likes to have fun, is rarely ever serious, but when her friends are endanger, she will show no mercy. (in my story her parents are dead, you can do that if you want but don't have to)

Crest: Crest of Truth and a mysterious broken one that is unrecognizable

Digimon: one is a small sprite named Whisp. She is like a small fairy and glows purple. She can use magic spells. The other digimon is unknown, its digiegg is still in the digivice and cracked. Its most likely the digimon connected to the broken crest. (do with this what you want, I always like to have a little mystery in my stories)

Digivolution Line: Bright Light of Truth: Xola. Whisp can become a humanoid like being. She still grows bright but wears a brilliant white dress and has dark skin, She is faster and can use even more magic, even making weapons out of thin air, anything from a sword to a gun.  
She can fuse with Azura. Azura's kimono becomes a cloak that seems to have a mind of its own as it covers her as she is attacked and acts like armor. She also has a brilliant jewel in her forehead and, while she can't fly, has amazing speed. She is also very smart in this form and can form plans on the spot. Sometimes she doesn't even need her powers to defeat an enemy.  
(Again with the broken digiegg, do what you want)

Accessories: gold earrings.

digivice: Black and White

Name: FlamenWolf

Age: 16

Gender: male

Hair: Black hair, wears a black fedora

Eyes: Blood red

Clothes: Black short sleeve shirt, black jeans, black trench coat

Family: Mother- unknown Father- unknown Relationship with Azura (my other character)- they act like brother and sister, and Azura sometimes gets on his nerves but also can calm him down.

History: Not much is know about this young man. He is wise way beyond his age and doesn't like to talk about himself. When asked about his parents he claims they are dead but it seems like he is hiding something. (I'm supposed to be omnipotent in my story but if you want you can make the history whatever you want)

Crest: Crest of knowledge

Digimon: Light and Dark: they have no name other than that and do not appear unless needed. They have no solid form, are black and white, and seem to shape shift. Because they have no physical form, they hard to hit, but if they are they will disperse and not be able to reform for a certain amount of time (weak attack, 1 minute, strong attack, equal to the power level)

Digivolution Line: 1: the two become one with FlamenWolf, allowing him to be in the fight, his body becomes black and white with pure yellow eyes and wields a blue katana. He can fly as well as has Light and Dark's speed.

Accessories: none

Digivice color: Crimson

Name: Trey Westbrook

Age: 16

Gender: male

Hair: Medium length blonde hair

Eyes: blue with a slight red tint

Clothes: sunglasses, orange shirt, cargo pants, fingerless gloves, red and white sneakers

Family: dad, younger brother, grandfather

History: mother passed away when he was 10 and younger brother was 6. Lives with his father and grandfather. Doesn't have many friends but does have a few close friends. Attending his junior year of high school.

Crest: Digital hazard(Guilmon) and Rage (Blackguilmon)

Partner Guilmon and Blackguilmon

Evolution (Guilmon): Gigimon-Guilmon-Growlmon-Wargrowlmon -(DNA with any humanoid digimon)Gallantmon. With crest Guilmon becomes HazardMagnamon, Magnamon but skin is now crimson and armor is a gunmetal color.

Evolution (BlackGuilmon): Gigimon-Blackguilmon-Blackgrowlmon-blackwargrowlmon-(with crest power): megidramon.

Sergey

Digivice: Black

Age: 15

Gender: male  
Hair: black, james bond style or anime style  
Eyes: Deep dark blue but sometimes change to dark emerald green  
Clothes: black shirt, black jeans, leather belt and black sneakers  
Family: mom, dad and sister  
History: A lone wolf who walked in the path of darkness had finaly found his light and now moves towards it.  
Crests: Darkness and Soul  
Digimon: BlackRenamon and Duasmon  
Digivolution for BlackRenamon, BlackKyuubimon, BlackTaomon, BlackSakuyamon. Armor darkenss Kitsunemon, soul Inarimon. Bio Merge BlackRenamon I Sakuyamon Knight. DNA: BlackRenamon Duasmon Auroramon.  
Duasmon (champion level only no rookie) DragoDuasmon, DivineDuasmon. Armor darkness Lucifermon, soul SoulDramon. Bio merge Duasmon I Beelzemon Divine Warrior Mode. DNA DuasmonBlackRenamon Auroramon.  
Double Bio Merge: IDuasmonBlackRenamonChronoDr amon.


	2. Chapter 1

Digimon: the last digidestined.

It was the start of a new school year, and everything was pretty normal up till the end of the school day. My name is David Mueller, age 15, high schooler.  
I was just coming out of class 1-A the top class at my school, I was also the smartest one in the class. I was heading to the front entrance and as I passed the computer lab I saw some kids from the lower class in there. I watched them as they pulled out a strange device, the youngest one said "digi port open" something I knew only from the digimon show. In a flash of light they were gone, I had no idea where they went but I checked the computer. On the computer I could see them running towards a cave, the next part scared me a little I heard a voice. The voice asked "will you be the final member of the digi-destined?" I could only say " Yes." And a bright light shot of the computer and a digi vice landed in my hands with two crest. The crest looked like new ones created just for me, not like the old ones. My crest were awesome and joy, but I knew that something was still missing. The voice said I was to be the last one to join meaning that there were others in the digital world. Then it hit me, I was missing digimon to be partners with, so I looked at my digivice and noticed two digi eggs bouncing. One of them looked red with a gold line on the top, and the other was blue with a striped bottom. As I left to head home, I saw the same light come out of the room just as I was walking down the stairs I waited to see who came it, I saw Nina and Lina, two of the students Nina had two digimon one I knew right away was pyromon, the other one threw me off, I looked at my digi vice to see if it would help me identify what digimon it was. It told me it was chimchimon, I looked at Lina's digimon an I saw two that I knew we'll from the anime and the games, they were patamon and kudamon. I watched them go the other way, I knew tomorrow I would ask them to take me to the digital world, even if they didn't want to take me or not.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I ran to find where they went, I fell down because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into Nina. When I got off the ground, I noticed that my digivice had fallen out of pocket, Lina had it in her hands with a shocked face. She turned and looked at Nina, they started whispering to each other, I only heard a few words, like "what", and "how." I told them of how I was about to exit the school and saw them go into the digital world and that a voice told me that I was to be the last digidestined. Out of nowhere Nina says "we will teach you about our cause and how it is to be a digidestined." I answered "fine, but I won't be much of a help with only digi eggs." Lina said "don't worry they will hatch when you need them the most." They told me to meet back at the computer lab after school the next day so I could go to the digital world with them to see it for the first time.

The next day, all during school my mind was focused on going to the digital world and seeing what my digimon looked like. As the final bell rang I ran to the computer lab to wait for them to get out of class and come to the lab. when they showed up, I said "let's hurry to the digital world, I hope its just like in the anime." Nina and Lina looked at me with faces that I couldn't read at all. But Nina turned to the only computer that was on and said "digiport open." In a bright flash, there we were standing in an open field, they had on different clothes then before. Nina had on a short sleeved blue shirt, light blue jeans, and a dark blue jacket. While Lina had on a pink shirt with a white heart drawn on it and had blue tight jeans. They told me to look at myself and to my surprised I had on different clothes as well, I was wearing a red shirt with blue shorts, and gained a pair of goggles as well. They told me that you get new clothes when you travel through the portal to the digital world. As we started walking we were attacked, but Nina and lina had sent their digimon to defend us. Nina still had pyromon and chimchimon, Lina had patamon and kuramon, but this digimon knew most of the attacks from these four digimon, then I heard the voice speck again, this time it said "it is time for your digimon to awaken and help your friends."

Just after the voice said that my digivice glowed red and my first digi egg opened and out popped lmon, then my digivice changed color to blue and my second egg hatched womon. These were my digimon, lmon looked like a little lion with no body, that was about the same for womon but he was more wolf. They started attacking the digimon but I knew they were too weak to defeat it. So I said the only thing that came to my mind " lmon, womon digivolve." As I said that their faces got more serious and they digivolved into their next form lmon became lemon and small lion that walked on two legs and his hair was gold, while his body was red. Then womon became wolmon he also gained a body, but he was blue with silver stripes on his tail. I told them to defend the others. But as they started to rush black gusts of wind formed and I heard Lina say "nee-san don't." then I heard a voice that was very demonic it said " It seems that my little sister had gotten herself into a small trouble. Well whenever light fails there is always the darkness." I was disturbed by these words but I didn't show any emotion. Then I saw a guy standing in front of me with his digimon more powerful than mine. Lina had leaned up to me and said "that's my brother Sergey."


	4. Chapter 3

As he started attacking the digimon, after the enemy was defeated he appeared in front of Lina and kissed on the cheek. I was angry at what happened, my mind was going all over the place but I heard him say "Light always needs darkness never forget this my little sister." He disappeared in the black smoke that was still in the area, Lina told me and Nina about her brother and that he was their sempai from a higher year. That night I was wondering about what had happened in the digital world, lomon and wolmon were still with me.

The next day at school, Lina, Nina, and me decided to confront Sergey. This was very awkward, for me, this was someone that used digimon in an evil manner but did good. He said "I don't mind helping, but only if his sister begged him to assist her." Lina bite her lip but she forced herself to beg for her brother's help. After this we all headed to the digital world, when we got there we started walking around a rather large desert, we ran into several weak digimon which I fought. As we started heading back to the exit, we were ambushed, by a group of champion digimons.

When I awoke from my sleep, I was all alone. I tried to move but I was tied to a tree, I turned by head in all directions to try to find the others. I saw my digimon also tied to the tree, across the way I saw Lina, Nina, and Sergey. I could tell Sergey was getting angry with the fact that he was tied to the tree, in front of weak digimon to him. I was wondering where their digimon were, I got my answer when I looked to my left all of them were tied together. I saw BlackRenamon and Dausmon break the rope binding them, they rushed over to Sergey to untie him. He untied Lina and Nina, who went to untie their digimon, Sergey came to untie me next his eyes had a certain darkness in them.

As soon as we were all untied we found where the champions had gone. I was too weak to fight them, but Lina, Nina, and Sergey had digimon that were at the right evolution. Lina and Nina were no match for them, because their digimon had never faced opponents at their own levels. Sergey was getting a lot angrier and a lot scarier. He told his digimon to bind them to the trees, I watched as a person who was supposed to be my comrade, attacked them full force. He said to them "if you ever want a fight that you are going to lose come find me, your deaths will be slow and painful." After we escaped back to our world we left to go home, I was walking with lemon, and had wolmon in one hand, I started wondering about if he had other motives.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day at school, sitting in one of my boring classes, we were told we had a new girl transferring into our class. But I wasn't focusing on that at the moment I was tormented that I had allowed Sergey to join us. While I was thinking about this I was watching the new girl out of the corner of my eyes, she appeared to be quite shy and she also had two different colored eyes. I knew there were some people that had this, but I never saw them in person before. During break I went up to her trying to become her friend because she looked like she needed one, but an older guy from a higher grade with noticeably red eyes, had approached us and said "stay away from her." I said to him "what. Why can't i try to be her friend." I saw his fist curl up as he was about to hit me, I was waiting for the punch, but I opened my eyes and saw Sergey blocking the punch. He said something to the other guy that was in the way he would talk to strong digimon "I enjoy a strong prey to feed on." The guy then said again "stay away from Azura." This made Sergey want to fight this guy even more.

Later that day we headed to the digital world. We were walking around talking, when we noticed a strange looking girl and her digimon. BlackRenamon said "I sense a weird presence coming from her." Sergey had sent Duasmon to take her out, me and the others told this wasn't a good idea, but we didn't try to stop him. Suddenly the guy from early, whose name I just found out was Flamenwolf, appeared and stopped Duasmon's attack. I heard a slight change in the way Sergey talked, it sounded like how he talked the other day, and he told his digimon to attack Flamenwolf. I watched as Flamenwolf took on both of Sergey's digimon, they both dropped to their knees, I knew by this point Sergey was going insane from the battle. He shouted "RELEASE CONTROL RESTRAINTS LEVEL 1!" two digieggs flew from his digivice and made both of his digimon digivolve. Duasmon became Lucifermon, he looked like a tall man dressed in demonic dark green robes with a huge scythe, and his face became human with two horns. BlackRenamon had turned into a beautiful female priest with a fox mask covering her face and a golden staff in her hands. Sergey let them attack Flamenwolf full force, he was being pushed back more and more. Nina and I were terrified of his power, but we noticed strange black marks started to appear on Sergey's body.

As the battle came to its end Sergey was just about to order his digimon to give Flamenwolf a death blow. All of a sudden a gust of frozen wind would stop him as Kyremon appeared, all I could see about her was she had snow white hair and wore armor. Her partner who introduced himself as Robert stopped the battle and took us to the place where the other Digidestined meet.

Big thanks to NoirRenamon for helping write chapters two to four. From here on out we will have the rest of the digidestined appear and more cool digivolvitons to come for all the characters. Thanks for reading, if you liked the story please leave a response and add to your favorites.


End file.
